Learning Curves
by Lilith7
Summary: Crossover, Karen picks up a a stranger in a bar and one thing leads to another.
1. A Chance Meeting

Learning Crurves  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The redhead was sitting alone at one of the many bars in the Waldolf-Astoria, she was drinking a double scotch on the rocks and playing with a napkin and remembering better times when suddenly a high-picthed yelp cuts the air.  
  
"Smitty, get me a Martini, would ya honey!"  
  
The redhead is drawn to the voice and turns around towards it, the woman barking drink orders at a man the redhead knows is named Danny not Smitty is breathtakingly beautiful, she has shoulder length dark brown hair and porcelian skin, deep expressive brown eyes, a perfectly formed nose and full lips painted on this particular day a deep red. Her breasts are perfect, shown off by a sleeveless pale pink shirt with a plunging neckline that hugs her curves, she is short, mabye 5'4" but the skirt she has on accuentates her shortish legs.  
  
The redhead notices that the brunette is eyeing her up and down and shyly turns away embarassed that she had stared at her for so long.  
  
The brunette meanwhile was taking in every last inch of the redheads body, she has shortish pale auburn hair with a cute fringe and clips holding the front of it back off her face, Hazel eyes that sparkled, a beautiful, finely featured face and a wonderous body, she was wearing a suit but the brunette could see her curves underneath it, the brunette was in love.  
  
The beunette walked up to the seat next to the redhead and sat sown, not bothering to ask if it was taken, the brunette turned in the direction of the redhead and softly, nervously spoke.  
  
"Um, hi, do you come here alot?"  
  
"No, I'm here from Chicago for a medical conference, You?" replied the redhead looking down at her drink.  
  
"Yeah." the brunette responded honestly.  
  
"What's ya name honey?" the brunette asked the redhead.  
  
"Kerry, Kerry Weaver." Kerry replied relaxing a little.  
  
"I'm Karen Walker!" Karen exclaimed by way of introduction. 


	2. Getting To Know You

Learning Curves  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kerry decided to ask Karen if she would like another drink, Karen had already finished the martini but before she could say anything, Karen grabbed her arm and whispered "I know somewhere better we can go, you coming?"  
  
Kerry was scared but decided to follow Karen and see where things went, Kerry had never felt for another woman what she had felt for Karen and she had met her all of 10 minutes ago, Kerry realised that for the first time she was feeling pure lust for a woman, then a more horrifying realisation hit her, she had no idea if Karen was gay.  
  
Karen led Kerry down to the street where driver was waiting, Karen told driver that she and Kerry were going to walk to "The Garden Of Eden" a local gay bar abd that she would ring when they were ready to be picked up.  
  
Karen and Kerry walked along the street in slience for a little while before Karen spoke up and asked "So what kind of doctor are you?"  
  
"I work in emergency medicine at a county hospital, Where do you work?" Kerry replied.  
  
"I'm a office assistant, but to tell the truth I don't do alot of work!" Karen exclaimed giggling, normally Karen wouldn't have tolsd anyone she had a job, she would have introduced herself as Mrs. stanley Walker and any converation about work would have ended there, everyone in NY knew that Mrs. Stanley Walker wouldn't need to work, he was after all one of the richest men in NY. But she didn't want Kerry to know that she was married.  
  
Karen wanted to end the small talk before she gave away too much about her identity, thankfully that had arrived at the club. 


	3. Dance Lessons

Learning Curves  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kerry and Karen walked down a flight of stairs to the club which was located on the basement level of a high-rise building, as they walked inside Kerry's senses were totally overloaded, dance music was pounding, lights were flashing and hundreds of women's bodies were moving rythmically to the music, Kerry was the conservitive type and had nevr been to a club before let alone a lesbian one.  
  
Kerry stood in the doorway motionless for a few seconds absorbing all the sights and sounds while Karen pushed past her and headed to the bar ordering herself a martini and Kerry a Vodka, Lime and Lemonade.  
  
Kerry made her way over to Karen who had fininshed her martini and was on to a margarita and sat on the bar stool next to her.  
  
"That's for you." Karen said pointing to the drink on the counter.  
  
"Thanks, Do you come here often?" Kerry asked.  
  
"No, but I like to come here occasionally, just check out the girls." Karen replied giggling.  
  
Karry and Karen had both finished their drinks and a new song was starting to blare from the speakers so Karen jumped off her stool and grabbed Kerry's hand dragging her onto the dancefloor.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kerry asked astonished.  
  
"Dancing with you." Karen responded simply grabbing Kerrys hands and placing them around her waist.  
  
"I don't dance, I can't." Kerry replied.  
  
"Well you do now honey!" Karen exclaimed wrapping her arms around Kerry's shoulders.  
  
Karen was a natural dancer but Kerry was awkward and stiff kept treading on Kraen's toes.  
  
"Relax, a llitle honey, you'll get better, no one here cares if you can dance or not." Karen instructed Kerry as she pulled her in closer.  
  
Karen felt Kerry relax and decided that it was the perfect moment to lean in and kiss her, her lips were so inviting that she couldn't wait any longer. 


End file.
